


Serendipity

by Loveunlimited



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Ron Weasley Bashing, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveunlimited/pseuds/Loveunlimited
Summary: Hermione is furious. But her fury leads her to a discovery she isn’t quite prepared for!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: HP and all it's characters belong to JK Rowling. This was the first fanfiction that I wrote. And I did it out of my love for dramione. I hope you like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Thanks!

It's not like she didn't know he was a prize idiot. It's just that she didn't believe that she'd be at the receiving end of his idiocy.  
How could she ignore his earnest looking eyes and lopsided grin, which frankly, did funny things to her insides.

But he was the careless one, and she was the responsible one. And it was this oversimplification of their respective roles in their sham of a "relationship", which lead to her current predicament - getting back at her boyfriend,(soon to be EX),who ditched her, while she was finishing HIS assignment, to flirt with the new hottie in school!

She watched him simpering like an idiot, fawning all over that bitch, as she clutched on to his finished assignment!She was seething!Oh there was going to be hell to pay!

And then, he turned around,startled by the intensity of her looks. Maybe he had sensed her fury, her face definitely red!  
He smiled sheepishly, and walked over to her. She crumpled the assignment in her hand and flung it into the nearby bin. He followed her action with his eyes , mouthing, "oh shit!"

He picked up the crumpled sheets and ran after her. "Mione! Listen! I can explain!"

If she heard him, her actions indicated otherwise. She simply strode off with her nose held high.

She entered her classroom to see her snarky nemesis and all round pain in her backside, Draco Malfoy, with his perennial look of disdain, reserved specifically for her.However, she was not in the mood for his snark right then. But of course, when had his highness ever taken anyone else's convenience into consideration?

"You know, if you have that horrible expression on your face, it's going to freeze that way”, he drawled, "unless, has it already? Does your joke of a boyfriend cover your head with a bag before kissing you? I'd hate to be in his place!"

She was already pissed. Her boyfriend (sorry,ex) had already ditched her. She really didn't need this load of crap right now! So she calmly walked up to Malfoy, and asked, "What?", in a very low and threatening tone.

Draco was taken aback! Her general proximity and husky voice as she cornered him to the wall, made his stomach drop, blood rushing to all the wrong places.  
"K..kiss?", he stammered, mentally cursing himself.

"Hmm, impressive vocabulary and articulated quite well ",she replied, before kissing him full on the mouth, all her rage,indignation and fury transferred into that one kiss.

Except, she felt more than she'd bargained for, when he responded. And suddenly, this felt so much more natural, and enjoyable, until she heard,"Mione..?"

Like a plunger unplugged,she came up for air, and realised with horror what she'd just done! No amount of anger could justify her behaviour!

She turned around and looked at the disbelief on Ron's face in dismay. She blurted,"I'm sorry". And then she bolted out of the classroom.

Ron was about to go after her, when Draco growled,"Weasel. Back off! She's mine!",and took off right after her.


	2. Clarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this as a one-shot. But I’m trying to make it longer. So let’s see how far I can stretch this!:P

She was confused and angry. But the source of her anger was no longer Ron. Or Draco for that matter. She was angry with herself, for losing her temper, and then losing her mind. Why oh why had she kissed him? Didn’t she know he was as an all round prat?  
Oh who was she kidding? She’d liked kissing him. And his response to her kiss had felt like heaven. If not for Ron’s inopportune interruption, she wasn’t quite sure she’d have stopped. In fact she still wanted to kiss Draco!

Draco! When did she start referring to him like that? She was losing her mind for sure!

He found her by the Black Lake, heaving, taking deep breaths. 

“Granger!”

“Go away Malfoy! I don’t know what I was thinking! But don’t you dare use this against me!”

Malfoy scowled. Trust her to kiss him and then act like it’s his fault! 

“You can deny it all you like Granger. But there were two pairs of lips there. And I could get addicted to your taste”, he said.

That she was shocked, was an understatement. “What? Are you crazy? You hate me! You’ve spent the last six years making that fact quite plain!”, she huffed.

“I don’t! I don’t.. hate you! I just never thought I had a chance with you. I couldn’t keep away from you, I wasn’t allowed to mingle with you.It drove me crazy that I wanted your attention, only your attention! And it was painful watching you pine after that worthless Weasel!”, he snarled.

“You... you like me?”, she looked at him dubiously.

“I.. I just..Never mind Granger!”, he turned around and walked off. 

Hermione replied, “Stop! You just what? Tell me!”

“I like you alright! I have been trying to resist these feelings for a while now. Of course it was futile. Now that you’ve kissed me, I know what you taste like. And don’t want to stop, I don’t think I can!”

“But why? Why do you care about me?”

“I’m a Veela, Granger. Well part-Veela on my mother’s side. And your kiss today has confirmed a truth I’d suspected for a while now. You’re my mate.”

“I’m your what?”, Hermione opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

“Take your time. Do your research. I know you want to. But know this, for you’ll arrive at the same conclusion eventually. You’re mine!”, he thundered.

Oh well. She was so screwed.


End file.
